


5 Moments In The Snow

by crystalfox



Series: 5 Things... [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Part of my ‘5 Things’ series.These scenes take place in different AUs.





	5 Moments In The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> See series notes for more info.

_**1.** _

At first, Han thought Leia had fallen over in the snow, she had dropped to her knees so suddenly that he rushed over intending to help. But she just gave him a mischevious smile, her eyes twinkling in delight, and twisted around so she gracefully dropped onto her back.

“What’re you doing?” He asked curiously as he stared down at her.

“Watch.” Leia winked at him before stretching her arms and legs and smoothly moving her legs side to side and her arms up and down. Carefully sitting up, she shuffled forward and stood up. “Snow person.” There was an imprint on the snow of a body with what looked wings where the arms should be and triangular shape where the legs should be.

“Snow person?” 

“Yeah. You’ve never made one before?” 

“Never even heard of it.” He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled Leia close as they admired her design in the crisp, white snow.

“You know, the last time I made one of these I was a kid on Alderaan. My parents made ones with me. A little snow family.” There was a bittersweet tone to her voice, Han knew it was difficult for her to talk about her parents and her home planet. So, he just held her close, waiting for her to continue, if she felt like it. 

She sighed, “I really miss them.” 

Han placed a kiss on the top of her head, stroking her back, and she gave him a squeeze in response. He knew there was not much he could say and that Leia generally preferred him to just _be_  there for her.

“I think this snow princess could use a snow smuggler, what do you think?” Han asked, giving her a questioning glance.

Leia looked up at him, her eyes glistening, and beamed. “I think she could.”

Han got down on the ground near Leia’s snow person, trying to mimic her actions in order to make his own. Jumping back up, they looked at the snow couple, one taller, messier, one shorter and neater. 

“Perfect.” Leia said softly, cuddling up to Han. 

 

* * *

 

**_ 2. _ **

It had snowed heavily in the night, and as soon as Luke had woken up, he was getting dressed in order to go outside and enjoy the snow. Lando took his time waking up, snow was not as fascinating to him as it was to Luke, and he was content to lie in the warm bed for awhile longer. When he finally did get up, he noticed Luke was sitting on the balcony, bundled up in warm, thick clothing. It was snowing lightly, almost sleeting, it looked freezing outside. 

After he got dressed, he decided that a nice hot drink was perfect for this weather. He gathered the necessary ingredients and set off, first chopping chocolate, which he added to a pan with sugar and milk, and then whisking it as it came to a boil. Pouring the thick, rich mixture into two mugs, he whipped some cream and placed a dollop on top of each drink. _Perfect._

Carrying the mugs carefully in one hand, he opened the door to the balcony and stepped outside. It was colder than he thought, he really wasn’t a fan of this weather but he did enjoy seeing how happy it made Luke. 

“Thought you might like something to warm you up.” Lando said as he settled into the chair next to Luke.

“Oh!” Luke smiled as he looked at the two steaming mugs, “what’s that?”

“Hot chocolate. My speciality.” Lando said proudly as he handed one of the drinks to Luke.

“Hot - _oh!_ This smells great!” Luke exclaimed enthusiastically, inhaling the sweet scent deeply. “I didn’t know you could make a drink out of chocolate.”

“Hope you like it. It’s my favourite drink.”

“I thought your favourite drink was whisky.” Luke smirked.

“Ok, _second_  favourite.” 

They laughed before taking sips of their drinks, Lando watched Luke, excited to see what he thought. 

“Force - _Lando,_  this is _amazing._ ” He went straight back to drinking it, clearly savouring every mouthful.

Grinning, Lando reached for Luke’s hand, “Good.” 

Finishing the hot chocolate quicker than anyone Lando had ever seen, Luke leaned over for a soft, chocolatey kiss, and Lando decided that maybe he was beginning to understand why Luke loved the cold weather. 

 

* * *

 

**_ 3. _ **

Lando and Han trudged through the blizzard, staying as close together as possible. They were not too far from their intended destination, the ship yard, but in the brutal conditions, they were making slow progress. Lando couldn’t _wait_  until they were back on the ship, he was looking forward to a long, hot shower, a big glass of whisky, and, perhaps, some fun with Han in their bunk. All of that would definitely warm him up. 

His daydream of exactly what fun they were going to get up to was interrupted by a surprised shout and a dull thud. He stopped as he realised that Han had slipped on the ice and was now sprawled on the ground with an annoyed grimace on his face. Lando couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing, Han looked so ridiculous and miserable. 

“Shut up!” Han said angrily, as he pouted and raised his arms towards Lando. “Help me up.” 

Lando tried to stop laughing, and reached down to grab Han’s gloved hands. If he hadn’t been so distracted by the hilarity of Han’s fall, he wouldn’t have been so naive to think that Han simply wanted help getting up. But he had been distracted, so he was surprised when Han gave him a swift yank which pulled him down, sending him sprawling next to Han.

“Dammit, Solo!” He yelped, giving Han’s shoulder a hard shove.

It was Han’s turn to laugh uncontrollably, and Lando tried to keep a straight face, he _was_ pissed, but he couldn’t, Han’s delight was infectious, and soon he was laughing too. They lay next to each other in the snow which was quickly building up around them, and Han shifted closer, turning on his side to wrap himself around Lando.

They cuddled close for a few moments, enjoying a leisurely kiss. 

Han reluctantly pulled away, “Let’s save this for later. If we stay here any longer we’ll be frozen solid.”

Lando nodded, grinning in anticipation for _later._  They carefully stood up, using each other to balance on the icy ground. 

Clasping Lando’s hand, Han muttered, “we should probably hold hands, just to, y’know, make sure we don’t fall over again.”

Smirking, Lando, agreed, “Yeah, wouldn’t want that now, would we?”

They walked on, the blizzard not seeming as bad as before.

 

* * *

 

 

**_ 4. _ **

“What’re they doing?” Luke questioned, as he peered curiously at a group of children who were busily working at something in the snow.

Han looked over, tilting his head, “Making snowmen.” 

“Oh.” It was clearly an activity for kids but Luke couldn’t help but be interested, everything about the snowy weather made him want to enjoy it as much as possible. The last time he’d been out in snow, it’d been on Hoth, and he definitely hadn’t had the chance to appreciate it then. 

“You wanna make one don’t you.” Han smirked at him.

“No, it’s for kids.” Luke muttered unconvincingly, he wasn’t completely sure but he guessed that building snowmen was, probably, not something Jedi Masters did. At least, he couldn’t imagine Ben or Yoda making one. 

Han snorted, tapping Luke on the shoulder and pointing to a couple who finishing off a rather impressive looking snow Wookiee, “They look older than both of us.”

Grinning, Luke knelt down, and began to scrape, shape, and build. “Aren’t you going to help?” He asked, looking over his shoulder at Han. 

“Kriff, kid, the things you get me to do.” 

“I’m sure I can think of some way to make it up to you.” Luke gave him a quick wink, a faint blush staining his cheeks. 

Working together, they slowly managed to fashion a pair of snowmen, and while they were not the most realistic looking sculptures, Luke was clearly pleased with their work. Stepping back, they inspected their hard work, the two snowmen were basic looking, leaning drunkenly against one another but Luke was grinning, so Han figured they’d done a good job.

“It’s us.” Luke said happily, winding his arms around Han’s waist.

“Yeah, after about ten drinks.” Han snorted, bending down to give Luke a kiss. 

 

* * *

 

 

**_ 5. _ **

“Trust me, this is going to be fun.” Rey declared confidently, holding Finn’s hand tightly as they hiked up to the top of the snow covered hill. In her other hand, she held a rope which was attached to a flat, rectangular piece of plastic which she had referred to as a ‘sled’.

“Mmhmm.” He murmured, still unconvinced that this was going to be as exciting as she had been making it out to be. But he had to admit, he was enjoying the walk and the beautiful snowy, surroundings. It was quite romantic, just the two of them alone out here. 

Reaching the top, Rey set the sled down, and grinned at him. “Ok, sit on it.” She pointed to the back end of the sled, and he did as she asked, settling onto the cold, hard material. Rey climbed on to the front and sat down between Finn’s legs, her back resting comfortably against his front. 

Winding his arms around her waist, he gave her a quick kiss on her cheek, “Now what?”

Rey was holding the rope in her hands, and using her feet, she shuffled them forward, the sled starting to move of its own accord, “hold tight!” 

Suddenly, they began to slide rapidly down the hill, the wind rushed past them, and adrenaline flowed through Finn. They both screamed in delight at the thrilling ride, their hearts pounding in their chests. Unfortunately, it was over too quickly and the sled came to a smooth stop on the flat ground at the bottom of the hill. 

“Ok, that was so much _fun!_ ” Finn exclaimed gleefully, wanting to do it all over again immediately. 

“I told you! I used to do it all the time on Jakku, but that was on sand, I think snow is better though. And,” she twisted around to face him, “it’s much, much better with you.” 

The beamed at each other, and leaned in for a joyful kiss, before they got up and ran back up the hill for another go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the ‘Beast from the East’ that is currently hitting the UK. 
> 
> Feedback/comments/constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
